


Song-struck

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, One Shot, Some Humor, shhh it's a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: When someone locks eyes with their soulmate for the first time, they burst out singing their mutual favorite song. Lena is shocked when she begins to sing about being an alien at the top of her lungs, but her shock is nothing compared to Kara’s who happens to meet Lena when she’s clad as Supergirl. A Luthor and a Super, the universe must be mocking them.





	Song-struck

Kara was soaring through the sky, tuned in on the sounds of people singing, more specifically people who were singing a song in tandem with someone else. She loved overhearing people meeting their soulmate for the first time. It was a beautiful moment, especially when they began to cry tears of joy and hugged each other. Sometimes she’d float between the clouds, daydreaming about meeting her soulmate.

A week ago a situation with her sister had rather surprised her, though not as much as it had surprised Alex. They were at Noonan’s when a petit brunette had walked in. The moment her sister and the brunette locked eyes, they both burst out singing, in the middle of Noonan’s.

She chuckled as she recalled the blush that had spread on her sister’s face, who hadn’t even realized she was gay until that very moment. Although that didn’t stop her from teasing Alex, whose favorite song appeared to be _a thousand miles_ , while her sister had sworn she was punk rock at heart.

One day she would meet her soulmate and burst out singing. She wouldn’t mind if it happened in a public space, considering how romantic and sweet it all was. Usually, when two people burst out singing, people around them clapped to congratulate them.

Her soulmate hadn’t been on Krypton, which had saddened her at first when she was younger, but when her home perished, it made sense. She was twenty-six and eager to meet her soulmate, though she was aware it could take a while. After all, her sister had just met Maggie a week ago and she was twenty-eight.

She shook herself out of her stupor when she heard a store alarm going off in the distance. Bandits never seemed to learn. She touched down outside the store in a split second, the sound of police sirens sounded in the distance.

“Has nobody ever taught you not to take something you haven’t paid for?” Kara said, in her signature stance with her hands on her hips, gazing at the two teenagers who had stuffed games into their backpacks.

“Su-supergirl,” one of the boys stuttered.

Kara tapped her foot on the pavement and waited for the police to arrive, certain they would be phoning the teenagers’ parents and likely let them off the hook with a stern warning. Her attention was pulled away when she heard people screaming and as she glanced in the direction where it came from, she saw a building was on fire.

The fire was spreading rapidly, from one apartment to another. She tried to put it out, but while she was at it, she heard the building was reaching the point of about to collapse. Sighing loudly, she noticed Maggie rushing into the building to get people out.

“Everyone, out!”

Kara flew as fast as she could to get people out of the building, shielding them from the fire. She grasped Maggie and flew her out as well. “It’s too dangerous,” she said, putting Maggie down outside with the fire department, who’d just arrived.

“There are still people inside the building,” Maggie protested. She lifted a finger, pointing it up. “There, the top floor.”

Kara spun around and gasped when she saw a woman with a small child in her arms, crawling out of the window, onto the ledge. The woman looked at her and jumped. She was faster than light as she flew over and caught the woman mid-air, glancing down at her and at the small child cradled in her arms.

“You’re safe,” she assured the woman, slowly lowering until the woman’s feet touched the ground.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” the woman cried out, coughing.

“A little assistance over here!” Maggie called out to the medics, gesturing at the woman and the child.

Kara flew back towards the building, listening in for any possible sounds while the building began to crumble on its foundations. The fire burned hotly as she entered the building, flying back out with an old woman in her arms, who was unconscious.

“She was the last one,” she said to the medics, handing the woman over to them. “She’s still alive, but she inhaled a lot of smoke.”

“Good job, Supergirl,” Maggie said, touching Supergirl’s arm lightly.

“Likewise, detective,” Kara replied, nodding once. When Maggie frowned she realized the petit brunette never told Supergirl she was a detective, only Kara. “I saw your badge,” she added quickly, which was possible with her x-ray vision.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat on the couch, sipping absentmindedly from a glass of red wine. So she had a guilty pleasure? Sue her.

Her brother’s ignorant stupidity and his relentless hate towards aliens had left Luthor Corp without someone to run it, and feeling it was time for a positive change, she was going to take up the mantle as CEO of the company and name it L-Corp. It was her rightful place, although her mother had appeared less than pleased.

Luthor Corp had originally belonged to her father, whom sadly passed away when she was a teen. Her mother had been furious then when his will stated the company was rightfully hers, though Lex had ran it in her stead, as she was too young at the time.

She could have sold Luthor Corp, but that would mean risking it to fall into the wrong hands. To be fully honest, she would rather cut all ties with the Luthor name. Unfortunately, she had recently learned she was a true Luthor. Growing up, she always believed she was simply adopted and did not share blood with the Luthors.

When her mother told her the news, she refused to take her word for it of course. Two DNA tests at two different places – yes, she wanted a second opinion – both confirmed she was truly a Luthor after all. It was one of the rare moments where her mother had told her the truth.

She gripped her glass tighter and emptied it. Tomorrow she would leave Metropolis to go live in National City. Having a break from Superman’s cold glare would be more than welcome, although it would merely be replaced with a glare of Supergirl, National City’s caped hero. Her family had dragged the Luthor name through the dirt and it was up to her to restore it, to show not all Luthors were evil.

There was a lot of responsibility resting onto her shoulders. Twenty-four was young to run a company and being a woman made it even harder, but she would prove she was worth her salt, adamant to make something out of her life. She pitied the poor soul who was bound to be her soulmate, if the universe hadn’t decided to skip her.

She hoped the media would be lenient enough to let her settle first, though being a Luthor that was highly unlikely. One foot in National City and they’d sniff her out already. Reporters could be quite the bloodhounds. If anything, above all else, she hoped they would be lenient for the sake of the child she would be taking to National City with her.

As strange as it seemed, she used to have a friend, someone who didn’t care about her surname. She was in high school when she met Morgana and they both went through a gothic phase together. People occasionally referred to them as twins, since their looks were scarily similar. Even after what her brother did, they’d remained in touch.

Ruefully, Morgana was ill and had lost her husband months prior due to an accident. She was there for her friend, the only friend she ever had, until her last seconds. She loved Morgana like a sister, a platonic soulmate. On her friend’s deathbed, she promised to look after her child.

Morgana’s daughter, Angie, was named after her friend’s favorite song, Angie by the Rolling Stones. She’d been there when Angie was born, ready for her task as the cool aunt. She’d also been there when Angie was taking her first steps.

Angie Pendragon was a two years and five months old little girl with green eyes and black hair, and a smile that melted everyone’s heart, or well, nearly everyone’s. Her mother had advised her in a not so kind manner not to adopt Angie, claiming it would be scandalous for her to be a single parent. Of course she’d thrown those words into the wind, hell-bent on keeping her promise to her late friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sighed when she caught the news of a Luthor being in National City. Reporters to her left and right had been trying to catch a glimpse of the youngest Luthor. As long as the Luthor didn’t cause any problems, all would be well, but she’d remain guarded just in case.

She wasn’t the only one who was walking on the tip of her toes. Her sister and everyone else at the DEO remained cautious as well, waiting for the moment where Lena Luthor would commit a crime. Of course everyone was innocent until proven guilty, but when it came down to a Luthor everyone was quick to shout guilty.

Commotion in the city had her unbutton her blouse and leap out of her window to go check it out. She heard a child sniffling while a door was being kicked in. Gaining more speed, she reached her destination, shocked when she found herself landing at the Luthor Corp building. Wasting no time getting lost in her thoughts, she knocked men with guns unconscious, who had made their way through security.

Spinning on the heel of her foot, she saw a toddler huddled under a desk. “Hey, sweetie, it’s okay, you’re safe,” she said, crouching down and extending a hand. She wondered why on earth there was a child in the Luthor’s office, but her thoughts were cut off when a throat cleared behind her.

“Supergirl,” Lena said, breathing out in relief as she smiled. “Thank you so much for saving us,” she said, eternally grateful.

Kara turned around to face the Luthor, grassy greens locked with her eyes and she gasped as words, or rather, a song, threatened to spill from her lips in a stream she couldn’t fight.

Lena’s eyes widened for a split second in recognition, her fake cough doing nothing to stop her natural instinct. Her heart was racing in her chest as her lips parted in sync with Supergirl’s. The irony wasn’t lost on her.

 

_Ooh_

_I don't take coffee, I take tea, my dear_

_I like my toast done on one side_

_And you can hear it in my accent when I talk_

_I'm an Englishman in New York_

_See me walking down Fifth Avenue_

_A walking cane here at my side_

_I take it everywhere I walk_

_I'm an Englishman in New York_

_Ooh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien_

_I'm an Englishman in New York_

_Ooh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien_

_I'm an Englishman in New York_

 

By the time they reached the end of the song together, Kara swallowed, hard. Oh Rao, her soulmate was a Luthor, Lena Luthor. And she met her while she was in her office as Supergirl. She was so dumbstruck that she couldn’t form any words, didn’t know what to say to her… soulmate. Out of all people, she’d have never ever guessed a Luthor would turn out to be her soulmate.

Lena, who’d been raised to handle many complicated situations couldn’t stop herself from gaping at National City’s caped hero, who held Angie’s tiny hand in hers as the little girl frowned. Maybe the universe was playing tricks on her, mocking her for a song that mentioned being an alien being her favorite. She didn’t mind aliens and she had a thing for women in uniforms, but this was ridiculous. Her soulmate was Supergirl, the woman whose cousin had dealt with Lex. All of her hopes of the media being lenient watered down the drain.

Angie glanced between Supergirl and Lena. “Soulmates?” she asked, tilting her head to the side with a shy smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I really wanted to write a short dabble about soulmates and I wanted it to be original, so I came up with this soulmate twist. Instead of their world bursting out into colors, they just burst out into their shared favorite song. 
> 
> (I can imagine polyamorous people forming a small orchestra, hehe). 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you liked this. :)


End file.
